villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dracula (Castlevania)/Synopsis
The story of the diabolical vampire lord known as Count Dracula from the Castlevania franchise. Background 1094: Lament of Innocence Dracula's origin is explained in the game Lament of Innocence, set in 1094. He was once Mathias Cronqvist (a possible reference to Matthias Corvinus of Hungary), best friend of Baron Leon Belmont. Together they formed an undefeatable company, Mathias being a tactical genius and Leon a peerless warrior. However, Mathias eventually lost his wife Elisabetha and became bedridden with grief. One year later, he told Leon that his betrothed Sara Trantoul has been kidnapped by the Vampire Lord Walter Bernhard, prompting Leon to storm Walter's castle to her rescue. After Leon kills Walter, it is revealed that Mathias was behind the whole quest. Blaming God for the loss of his wife, he gained the Crimson Stone: a highly powerful alchemical artifact that absorbs the soul of slain vampires, and became a vampire himself. Mathias manipulated Walter into kidnapping Sarah and Leon into killing him, for him to take his soul and powers with the Crimson Stone, and steal from him the Ebony Stone that controls Darkness which is part of his plan as revenge against God. He expected that Leon, sharing the pain of losing his beloved, would side with him. However, a disgusted Leon swore that the Belmont family would hunt him and the Night. Disappointed, Mathias turned into a bat and flew away, ordering Death to deal with him. Aftermath During the following centuries, Mathias renamed himself Count Dracula and built his Dark Castle, the Castlevania, in Transylvania. Not much is known about what he did back then. He had yet to turn entirely evil though, for around 1420, he married with a woman named Lisa Fahrenheit (possible reincarnation of Elisabetha). They had a son, Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, and lived in peace. Alas, Lisa's medicine was branded as "witchcraft" and she was burned at the stake under her son's helpless watch. Enraged beyond belief, Dracula declared war against mankind, becoming irredeemably evil. He later became the King of the Night, monarch of all Evil. Despite emulating his father early in life, Alucard eventually chose to follow his mother’s steps instead. He changed his name to "Alucard" ("Dracula" spelled backwards), marking his opposition to his father. 1476: Dracula's Curse Dracula has been waging war against mankind, wiping out the holy soldiers sent by the Church and taking over many countries, and the Transylvanian population is decreasing at an alarming rate. However, Trevor Belmont is leading an offense against him, defeating the legions he sends against him and storming the Castlevania. During his quest, Trevor sets free the sorceress Sypha Belnades, who was turned into stone, as well as the pirate Grant DaNasty, whom Dracula turned into a monster under his control when he tried to avenge his family, and allies with Alucard. The four of them confront Dracula and manage to destroy him. Dracula is considerably hard to defeat. He traps the heroes between two pillars of energy and conjures a third where they stand, then teleports next to them, making his attacks hard to avoid. He later turns into a multi-faced monster, floating and spilling acidic blood. The heroes must strike each face until it rots into a skull, but he spills more blood with each wound. His final (and hardest) form is an immense demon looking like an Oriental idol. He fires beams that deal crippling damage, while two platforms break from the ground and circle around him. The protagonist must jump on the platforms to strike his head while minding the pits left open. 1479: Curse of Darkness Before dying, Dracula cast a curse upon the entire Transylvania, withering the land and corrupting its inhabitants. He wanted the curse to eliminate his enemies and lay waste on the world, enabling him to take it over when he would return. Hector, a Devil Forgemaster who deserted Dracula's ranks, claims back the powers he discarded to track down his fellow Devil Forgemaster Isaac. It turns out that they were both manipulated by Death, who planned to resurrect Dracula through one of them. Hector defeats Death and confronts Dracula, who is reborn from Isaac’s corpse. After defeating the King of the Night, Hector manages to dispel his curse. Dracula is pretty hard to defeat. He teleports or turns into a swarm of bats, and he can bite Hector to heal himself, launch a wave of icicles or a blazing beam that track down Hector or conjure a powerful fire whirlwind, among others. Dracula’s demonic form is considerably more dangerous. He causes a huge black hole that relegates Hector on a very small area, hindering his movements. Dracula hammers Hector with blows that leave a poisonous tray behind and flies away for a devastating attack, among which a giant, long-lasting ray and a barrage of projectiles. Dracula can only be harmed at close range, but Hector will need a powerful Familiar by his side to assist him. 1576: Castlevania the Adventure Dracula reappears and resumes his reign of terror but Christopher Belmont, Trevor's descendant, rises against him. The non-canon comics Castlevania: the Belmont Legacy expands his story. Dracula is helped by the Bartley Clan (likely related to Elizabeth Bartley) and abducts Christopher's beloved Illyana, before turning Christopher's allies into vampires. After his defeat, Dracula's spirit enters Illyana's womb to possess her first-born child. Dracula poses little to no threat in this game, if not for Christopher’s very slow movements and the two spike chasms in the room. He teleports and hurls four fireballs around him in an X or + pattern. Dracula's second form is that of a giant bat who spawns three smaller ones downwards. ''Castlevania: the Adventure ReBirth'' Dracula is much harder to defeat in this remake. He fights in the usual way, by teleporting and launching three fireballs that can be tricky to dodge. Christopher must jump to strike him. Dracula later turns into a bat-like variation of his common demon form, which can prove pretty challenging. He tries to trap Christopher into a corner and attacks by breathing fire and by jumping to crush Christopher while releasing four green rays on the sides. In easy mode, the battle ends here. Dracula's last and hardest form is a demonic head who conjures lightning bolts and fiery blasts through pentagrams, forcing Christopher to find a safe spot. Christopher must strike his lower jaw until it breaks. Then things get really dangerous. Dracula will overwhelm Christopher with attacks from all directions; including homing lightning spheres, blue bubbles and rolling eyeballs that must be destroyed, a circle of lightning bolts and a chain of pentagram releasing fiery blasts. Christopher must use the rising platforms to strike Dracula's eyes, but he is increasingly resilient to damage and his attacks make him hard to reach. 1591: Belmont's Revenge Foreseeing his defeat, Dracula turned into mist and feigned death. He was too weakened to assume a physical form, but still alive. He waited for the coming of age of Christopher's son Soleiyu (Soleil) Belmont to capture and corrupt him. He then raises four Elemental Castles as obstacles and prepares to make Soleiyu his vessel. Christopher is forced to storm the castles and fight his son. *Soleiyu is very hard to defeat. He jumps, strikes with his whip, launches three daggers one after another and throws a flurry of daggers. Christopher must avoid contact, which is easier said than done since Soleiyu his fast, powerful and moves unpredictably. After freeing his son, Christopher must defeat Dracula who has regained his physical form and engages a nightmarishly hard battle. He teleports and fires a cluster of rotating energy balls that are very hard to dodge. Christopher must always be out of Dracula’s reach and away from the spike chasms. It is highly advised to learn Dracula's moving pattern before trying to defeat him and to attack at long range. 1691: Castlevania (and its remakes) The first game of the franchise, which was remade several times due to the popularity of its hero Simon Belmont; it sets the classical scenario, with the hero storming the Castlevania to end Dracula's reign of terror. In Haunted Castle, Dracula starts the conflict, by abducting Simon's betrothed the day of their wedding. ''Castlevania'' This game sets the Count's fighting style: He teleports (twice ahead of Simon’s position and then where Simon is standing), casts "Hellfire" (his signature triple fireball) and Simon must jump to strike his head. Dracula later assumes what would become his most common demon form, who is highly dangerous. He jumps, breathes fireballs downwards, and Simon must avoid getting trapped into the corners. The holy water is used to slow him down. ''Vampire Killer'' Dracula fights in the same way but Simon cannot jump over his fireballs, making them harder to escape. When defeated, Dracula possesses the huge painting in his likeness on the wall, and the battle becomes very difficult. Simon must dodge the Count’s waves of bats then climb the platforms on the sides of the room to jump and strike the jewel on the Count's forehead, as many times as needed. ''Haunted Castle'' Fitting the entire game, the battle against Dracula is nightmarishly hard. He hovers in the air and throws daggers, before turning into a swarm of bats to fly away. Striking him before he flies away is very difficult, yet nothing compared to the Count's second form: a giant head who breathes an endless onslaught of bats. The only way to win is to have enough energy left and strike like a maniac, to try and kill the Count before getting overwhelmed. ''Super Castlevania IV'' Dracula is very tough. He teleports and attacks with energy balls which split into four, flying energy balls which provides Simon a healing chicken when struck, and flaming faces that track down Simon. When Dracula's face becomes that of a skeleton, the battle gets highly dangerous. He attacks by conjuring four bolts of purple lighting, which deal crippling damage and make him harder to reach. ''Castlevania Chronicles'' This game itself is adapted from the home computer game Dracula X68000. (In this game, Dracula looks like a tall vampire in a suit, while in Chronicles he sports robes.) He teleports and casts "Hellfire" following Simon's position. When defeated, he transforms into a demon similar to the one in Castlevania, who jumps, breathes fire and tries to corner Simon or to strike him with his claws. 1698: Simon's Quest Once again, Dracula cast a curse upon the land when defeated, cursing Simon as well this time. The curse eats away the life-force of both Simon and Transylvania and threatens the Belmont’s bloodline. Dracula had his followers guard his remains in haunted mansions to prevent the curse from being lifted. Simon must collect the remains and burn them to summon Dracula's spirit, then battle the Vampire Wraith to the death. Without golden daggers (which kill him in one blow) or holy water (which holds him in place), the battle proves very dangerous. Dracula hovers in the air leaving little space for Simon to move and fires scythe-like projectiles which deal crippling damage and are pretty hard to dodge. Simon must distinguish the real Dracula from his afterimages. 1748: Harmony of Dissonance A warrior named Maxim Kischine gathers the remnants of Dracula's body to destroy them, hoping to prove his worth and to relieve his friend Juste Belmont of his fate as a Vampire Killer. However, he gets corrupted by Dracula's spirit and partially resurrects the Castlevania, making a reflection of the Castle appear in a spiritual realm. Dracula's spirit attempts to take full control of his host, by drinking the blood of Maxim’s and Juste's childhood friend Lydie Erlanger whom he abducted. Fortunately, Maxim is able to escape his control and he hides Lydie away before warning Juste, who steps into action. Juste fights his way throughout both casts to gather the Count's remains, and fights the possessed Maxim, who bit Lydie. If Juste wears his and Maxim's bracelets, Maxim forces Dracula's wraith out of his body, who manifests through his remains. If not, Maxim dies, along with Lydie in the worst ending. Dracula Wraith attempts to drain Juste’s blood to become whole, only to get destroyed. *Maxim is highly powerful and dangerous. He is very fast and swift and attacks with sword strikes, high kicks and shuriken throw. He can also duplicate himself to overwhelm Juste (only the real one is vulnerable). Dracula Wraith is easy to defeat. He teleports slowly and he casts “Hellfire” or six "Dark Inferno" orbs at different heights. His second form is a conglomerate of his remains which attacks with his clawed tentacle and a huge beam from his eye. If Juste gets behind Dracula, the Count will not be able to reach him. 1792: Rondo of Blood (and its remakes) Dracula, once again given flesh by Shaft, spends some time laying low and learning about Richter Belmont, before launching a preventive attack on his hometown, but fortunately, the young man was training away. Dracula then abducts four village maiden, including Richter's girlfriend Annette, whom he plans to turn into a vampire, and the mage girl Maria. Richter eventually saves Maria who fights by his side. They defeat Dracula, who deems their effort futile and knows that he is bound to return. Defeating Dracula is quite easy. The Count teleports and casts "Hellfire" or his second signature attack "Dark Inferno": two pulsating spheres of dark energy. (Duck then jump.) Dracula then turns into the most famous depiction of his recurring demon form. He jumps, breathes three successive fireballs and hurls a devastating ring of energy that must be ducked under. ''Dracula X'' In this remake, if Richter fails to save the three captive girls, Annette falls victim to Dracula's curse and is fought as a boss. Despite having a different vampire and demon forms, the Count fights in the same way. However, the battle is much harder since it takes place on many pillars of different height, greatly hindering Richter's movements and punishing mistakes with instant death. It is better to be at one corner of the Throne Room when he transforms and to stand on a lower pillar to pass under him. ''The Dracula X Chronicles'' Like in Dracula X, if Richter and Maria fail to save the captives, Dracula's curse turns Annette into a vampire and she is fought as a boss. If that happens, Shaft will barge in after Dracula's second form is defeated and take the Count to safety, leading to the bad ending. Dracula fights like in the two other games, but after defeating his Demon form, he grows six wings and the battle gets considerably harder. Dracula flies, teleports and uses very dangerous attacks which he can combine: among which a wave of bats, a transformation into a wolf, many huge fireballs, several space-ripping slashes that can kill in one blow, and “Blood Hydro Storm”: a long-lasting rain of acidic blood that can only be dodged by standing below him. After a while, he conjures floating orbs to distract the hero and turns into a swarm of bats for a deadly dive. 1797: Symphony of the Night Shaft, who survived his battles against Richter and Maria, brainwashes the Belmont, and uses him as a puppet-king of the Castlevania. He then creates a Reverse Castle, where he attempts to bring back Dracula once again. Since no Belmont can handle the threat, Alucard awakes from his three-hundred-year slumbers. With Maria's help, Alucard manages to free Richter, and storms the Reverse Castle, killing Shaft and confronting his father. Dracula tries to talk his son back into his side, but Alucard refuses. When defeated Dracula asks what were Lisa's last words and, upon hearing that she wished him not to harm mankind, expresses genuine regret for his actions. Dracula does not exactly transform during the final battle but turns his cloak into a conglomerate of monsters to fight for him. He attacks in a defined order; swiping his giant claws, summoning a fallen boss and healing himself with its blood, flying to the background to launch a gigantic energy ball, and sending a wave of triangle-shaped energy blasts. Dracula’s attacks deal huge damage but he is not that hard to defeat. Early 1800s: Order of Ecclesia In the early 19th century, the Belmont clan mysteriously vanished. Orders of mages assembled to fill the void and prepared to face Dracula when the time would come. Barlowe, founder of the powerful Order of Ecclesia, was entrusted with Dracula's remains, sealed to prevent his return. However, Barlowe (who might have been corrupted by Dracula's leaking energy) wanted to bring him back. He harnessed his Dark Power into the "Dominus" Glyph, hiding its origins and presenting it as a way to destroy the Count for good. Barlowe's disciple Shanoa eventually sees through his deceit and fights him. Alas, he sacrifices himself to break the seal. Shanoa challenges the Count but cannot destroy him without "Dominus", surviving its use thanks to the sacrifice of her brother figure Albus. Dracula poses a considerable challenge. He teleports and attacks with "Hellfire" (a barrage of fireballs), "Dark Inferno" (four dark spheres) and "Fatal Ray" (green beams falling from above). When damaged enough, the battle becomes much harder. He starts chasing Shanoa to kick her or grab her to drain her life and uses dangerous attacks including waves of shadow bats on either side, hordes of Hellhounds that must be destroyed, and "Destruction Ray" (purple beams falling in succession). When the battle is over, Shanoa must combine the three "Dominus" Glyphs, and use them before Dracula obliterates her with his mightiest attack: "Demonic Megiddo", a tremendous explosion of dark energy. 1917: Castlevania Bloodlines The events of Bram Stoker's novel were adapted to fit the Castlevania universe, making Quincy Morris, the man who killed Dracula in 1897, a relative of the Belmonts. The witch Drolta Tzuentes later resurrects Elizabeth Bartley, who in turn brings back Dracula. The Count settles in Proserpina Castle in England and spreads his evil influence throughout Europe, but Quincy's son John Morris and Eric Lecarde manage to defeat him. Dracula is not a big threat. He attacks with several types of fireballs, but is very easy to track when he teleports. He first transforms into a flying, wizard-like vampire, whose most dangerous attacks conjures afterimages of himself to blast the room with pillars of energy. The heroes must get under the real one who does not attack. (Many fans believe that this form is the witch Drolta Tzuentes sent as a distraction, due to it looking like her artwork.) Dracula's last form is a huge and dangerous demon who jumps to crush the heroes. He changes his color and his attack when wounded: pink (exploding projectiles), red (fire breath), and grey (waves of bones). The best way to deal with him safely is to keep away from him and attack at long-range. 1944: Portrait of Ruin The Vampire Lord Brauner uses the souls of the victims of World War II to resurrect the Castlevania and takes it over with his bewitched paintings. Brauner prevents Dracula's return and plans to overthrow him but he is defeated by Jonathan Morris and Charlotte and Dracula return. Dracula fights alongside Death in a very difficult battle. Dracula teleports and casts "Hellfire" and "Dark Inferno" in waves, while Death attacks from above, and they can combine their powers for devastating attacks, including a wave of scythes turning into a barrage of "Dark Inferno" spheres, a transformation into a swarm of bats, and Dracula turning Death into a giant scythe and striking the ground to unleash "Demonic Megiddo". Striking one foe harms both. Dracula then takes Death's soul and transforms into a formidable demon. He flies around and lands punches, but is vulnerable in the aftermath. When he tries to trap the heroes between his wings, they must strike each one repeatedly to repel them. He also attacks with Death's scythe and a rain of fireballs. 1999: The Demon Castle Wars As predicted by Nostradamus, the last battle between Dracula and the Belmonts took place in the last year of the millennium. Julius Belmont led a coalition of the world's armies helped by the Church and Alucard. They defeated Dracula and his forces, and a Japanese priest sealed the Castlevania in a solar eclipse. Dracula was destroyed once and for all, but several men born this day inherited some of his powers and he would eventually reincarnate... 2035: Aria of Sorrow Dracula was reincarnated as a young man named Soma Cruz, who wields his power of Dominance. While Soma is his own character, he must struggle to avoid his dark legacy. During a solar eclipse, he and his friend Mina Hakuba are dragged within the Castlevania, which seeks a new lord and sensed Soma's connection with Dracula. After learning the truth, Soma defeats Graham Jones and unwillingly absorbs most of the Castlevania's powers. To avoid becoming the new King of the Night, he ventures into the Chaotic Realm and confronts Chaos: the core of all Evil which was previously personified as Dracula, and seeks a new physical existence. Chaos first appears closed like a shell of some sort, sporting three statues who steal Soma's power. Soma must destroy the statues to get his power back. When Chaos reveals itself, Soma must first strike the four eyes in the corners to destroy the Core's defense, but it is protected by a skeletal Dragon and attacks of its own, mostly with a circular wave of needles. 2036: Dawn of Sorrow One year after defeating Chaos, Soma is involved in Celia Fortner's plan to awake the new King of the Night. In the bad ending, Soma suffers the same fate as Mathias Cronqvist when Celia pretends to kill Mina and takes Dracula's throne (swiftly killing Celia whom he dislikes). This triggers the "Julius Mode", in which Julius Belmont and Soma's friends fight against Soma, now the King of the Night. Dark Lord Soma fights like Dracula did and is very hard to defeat. He is assisted by the Familiar Gaibon who cannot be harmed. Soma teleports and uses "Giga Twister" the final form of the Great Axe Armour's Bullet-type soul: a giant ax rotating around him. When defeated, he turns into the blue demon from the Rondo and Symphony games, who combines his attacks (Aguni’s Bullet Soul: a flaming wave, and Abbadon’s Bullet-Soul: a swarm of locusts) with that of the invincible Harpy familiar he summoned. Role in Non-Canon Games and Others 1450: Castlevania Legends Dracula's armies have been laying waste on Transylvania for years, and he eventually sent them on the Belmont Mansion. The sole survivor, Sonia Belmont, an old friend of Alucard, sets out to destroy the Count. Dracula teleports and hurls lightning balls easier to dodge when away. He later transforms into an immense and very dangerous demon made of the souls of his victims. He does not move but his head separates itself, teleports much faster and attacks in all directions. Beware the two pits in the room. 17th Century: Order of Shadows In this mobile phone game, which takes place in the late 17th century, Dracula gets resurrected by Rohan Krause, leader of the eponymous Order of Shadows. Dracula is very easy to defeat since his entire body is vulnerable. He teleports and casts is recurring attack "Dark Inferno": five spheres of dark energy at variable heights, forcing Desmond Belmont to duck under or jump over. Dracula can also conjure bolts from the sky. 1830: Circle of the Moon Dracula rose again in 1820 but was sealed back by Master Morris Baldwin and the Graves family, at the cost of the Graves' life. Ten years later, Carmilla resurrects Dracula in her Dark Castle. Morris Baldwin, his son Hugh and Nathan Graves barge in to challenge them. Dracula, who recognizes Morris, captures him to sacrifice him under the full moon and regain his full power; before casting Nathan and Hugh into the depths of the Castle. Hugh reaches Dracula first but the Count uses his jealousy to corrupt him, sending him to battle Nathan. *Hugh is very powerful and dangerous. He attacks with his sword and the dagger, ax, cross and holy water sub-weapons. Using an elemental shield is advised. When wounded enough, Hugh becomes even faster and mightier; now launching two sub-weapons at the same time and summoning Sword Spirits. Nathan saves Hugh and defeats Dracula, who retreats to the chaotic planes where he can use his full power. As Hugh is taking his father to safety, Nathan chases after Dracula and manages to destroy him. Dracula's first form poses very little threat and his whole body is vulnerable. He attacks with fire bats, ice bats, and a swarm of lightning bats in all directions. Dracula's demon form, however, is nightmarish. He fires beams setting the ground ablaze, clouds of poison (whirl the whip) and a rain of meteors. His attacks are devastating and his weak point is the eye on his belly that opens when he teleports. After a while, Dracula starts using energy-infused dashes that can kill in one hit, before turning into a flying eye protected by bats and becoming vulnerable for a short while. Using powerful combinations of the magic DSS Cards for defense and offense is mandatory. 1844: Legacy of Darkness Dracula is brought back by Death, Actrise, and Gilles de Rais. (Whether this is Dracula or an avatar of some sort is unclear. He unlocks Ortega's beast-man power in exchange of Ada, the adopted sister of his former friend Cornell, as a sacrifice complete his return. Cornell sets out to rescue his sister and eventually defeats Dracula, who attempts to grab the crystal holding Ada captive, forcing Cornell to sacrifice his wolf power to save her. This leads Dracula to seize it instead. Death, Actrise, and Gilles de Rais later sacrifice the wolf power to ensure Dracula's reincarnation and true return. Dracula is not that hard to beat and striking him stops his attacks. He teleports a lot, he can capture lightning to attack and vacuums Cornell to drink his blood, heal himself and cause the Vampire status. Striking his fireballs can provide supplies. His demon form is way harder. His only weak point is the head inside his chest, appearing during attacks, and Cornell has very little space to move. He alternates between close-range attacks and waves of projectiles from afar that must be destroyed, always in the same order. If he punches or grabs Cornell, he sends him flying and bombards him with energy blasts. Cornell must strike him before he launches his last attack: an absolutely deadly exploding beam. 1852: Castlevania 64 Dracula was resurrected within the soul of a child named Malus, prompting his followers to raze villages and abduct children looking for him. Dracula overwhelms his host when he turns 8 and has Gilles de Rais playing his role, while he pretends to be an innocent boy, who gets slowly corrupted by evil. If the heroes take too long to confront Gilles de Rais, he will vampirize the arrogant vampire hunter Charlie Vincent. Then, upon killing what they believe to be Dracula, the heroes take Malus to safety, not knowing that they fell right into his trap. If the heroes reach Gilles first, Dracula breaks his charade and attacks them. When defeated, he turns back into Malus and pretends to have been possessed. This would have worked without Vincent, who saw through his deceit. Vincent douses "Malus" with holy water to reveal who he truly is. Writhing in agony, the enraged Dracula drops the pretence and teleports his foes in a dark dimension where he unleashes his demon form, but he is destroyed. When Dracula teleports, several lights appear to confuse the heroes about where he appears. His fireballs might provide supplies when struck but they mess with long-range attacks. While his vampire form poses some challenge, his demon form is considerably harder. He conjures spheres causing a tremendous atomic explosion when struck, making long range attacks very dangerous, and he attacks with fireballs and waves of dirt. The heroes must strike him at close range and flee before he retaliates with flaming breathes or damaging shock waves of dirt. After a while, he summons two fire dragons. The dragons erupt from the ground endlessly. They can be destroyed but Dracula summons them back after a while so it is best to keep only one alive. ''Harmony of Despair'' Dracula is fought at the end of the medley game Harmony of Despair. The Grimoire in which the games’ story is recorded is struck by a curse and several heroes from different eras must battle throughout its chapters, featuring monsters, bosses, and locations from every game. Dracula first appears under the Vampire and Demon forms from Rondo of Blood, then as the Demonic Cloak form from Symphony of the Night, but he is considerably harder to defeat than in these games. Vampire Dracula casts "Hellfire" or "Dark Inferno" and conjures many flame pillars. Demon Dracula sends green, poisonous beams downwards when he jumps, spits tormented souls and a flaming wave along the ground, and fires a devastating giant beam. The heroes must avoid getting cornered and dodge the beam at all cost. Final Dracula is immune to certain types of attack when he glows blue and casts a spell that turns the female heroes against their allies. He also unleashes an onslaught of attacks, including pillars of fire which he can combine with lightning onslaughts, and a dangerous array of beams. When he casts "Demonic Megiddo" the heroes must rush to the corners to avoid the blast or risk instant death. Dracula is also fought at the end of the chapter "Origins", consisting of the first Castlevania game in its entirety, where he goes by the name of "R. The Count". Dracula looks exactly the same but is way harder to defeat. He fires more fireballs (three waves in different directions in Hard Mode) that are quite difficult to dodge. His demon form is very fast, resilient and dangerous. He attacks by breathing a triple stream of fireballs and by dashing forwards and must be struck in-between his attacks. Should some of the heroes leave the throne room, a star-shaped array of fireballs appears and deals huge damage. ''Castlevania for the Arcade'' Dracula is the final boss of this arcade game and needless to say, he poses a considerable challenge. He hovers in the air, hurls fireballs and strikes the heroes from behind while calling forth Demonic Knights that must be destroyed. He later transforms into a winged vampire and becomes much faster and mightier. He starts turning into a wolf or a swarm of bats to attack, and casts "Hellfire" (a barrage of fireballs) and "Demonic Megiddo" (an explosive sphere of destruction). It is very important to keep away from him and attack without end. Castlevania Judgment Dracula is a playable character in the fighting game Castlevania Judgment. He also served as the final boss of the "Castle Mode", which emulates a normal Castlevania game, in which he is fought in the Throne Room stage. Contrary to the other characters, Dracula was not adapted for close-range melee. He is extremely slow but he can teleport and uses powerful attacks that can prove deadly when used in succession, in between teleports: *'Dark Void': Teleport. *'Dark Psychic Blast': a Telekinetic wave that blasts his foe away. *'Demonic Cleansing': Column of dark energy under his foe. *'Hellfire': Three fireballs. *'Dark Inferno': Homing spheres of dark energy. *'Dark Blaze': Powerful flaming pillar around him. *'(Hyper Attack) Demonic Megiddo': A giant sphere of destruction causing a tremendous dark blast. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Dracula makes a cameo in Super Smash Bros Ultimate. His shadow appears on the stained-glass of the Castlevania stage, and both of his forms serve as assist Spirits after he is defeated. He serves as the final boss for Luigi, Pac Man, and of course Simon and Richter Belmont in the single-player "Classic Mode" and as a boss in "Adventure Mode: World of Light". Just like in the classical games, Dracula throws his glass of blood and rises from his throne to fight. He is a very powerful foe who teleports quickly and uses his signature "Hellfire" triple fireball, up to five fire pillars around him, four "Dark Inferno" spheres at variable height, waves of "Dark Inferno" spheres in all directions, and "Bat Moon", a transformation into a swarm of bats that charges very fast and is quite hard to dodge. He can only be harmed when struck in the head. When beaten, Dracula assumes his iconic demon form. He is fast, strikes with his claws, jumps to stomp the ground, or cause an energy shockwave with a ground punch, spits fireballs causing fiery pillars from the ground, player-seeking tormented souls, and a very powerful energy blast. After defeat in "World of Light", Dracula becomes two spirits: the first is Dracula himself, who is a neutral primary. At level 99, he can be enhanced to become Soma Cruz, who gives a boost against giant opponents. Dracula's demonic second form is a support spirit, which takes two slots and gives the player the ability to charge smash attacks without being flinched. Category:Synopsis